TMNT 2012 Yaoi And T-Cest One-Shots: 2003 Crossover Edition!
by Marialine
Summary: Rules are still inside! MUST SEE!
1. RULES!

_**Now for some...specific Turtle Yaoi and T-cest one-shots. Dark Turtles and Fast Forward style!**_

 _ **Rules:**_

 _ **#1 Genres are fluff, mpreg, lemon, forced mpreg, forced lemon, consensual lemon, yandere, and role-play**_

 _ **#2 For 2k3, I'll only use the normal 2k3 turtles (their names in this story to differentiate; Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello/Don, and Michelangelo/Mike) and the Dark Turtles (Dark Leo/D. Leo, Dark Raph/D. Raph, Dark Don/D. Don, and Dark Mike/D. Mike)**_

 _ **#3 As for 2k12, I'll only use four AUs of TMNT 2012; Normal, Street Punks, Elemental Turtles, and Night Monsters. I can cross them over with each other. Here's the info;**_

 _ **Normal - Just the simple. The turtles of TMNT 2012; Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey.**_

 _ **Street Punks - owned by Sirconcon Names are Swift (Leo's counterpart), Rebel (Raph's counterpart), Ghost (Donnie's counterpart), and MC (Mikey's counterpart). Do you want more info? Look at Sirconcon's account.**_

 _ **Elemental Turtles - owned by me. Names are just Leo, Raph, Donnie, and Mikey but they have powers; Leo has ice, snow, water, and sky. Raph has fire and flames. Donnie has earth, ground and psychic abilities. Mikey, on the other hand, has the power of the whole multiverse! (LOL!)**_

 _ **Night Monsters - owned by me again. Names are Hunter (Leo's counterpart), Nightfall (Raph's counterpart), Shadow (Donnie's counterpart), and Multi (Mikey's counterpart) and they're mutant-monster turtles; Hunter is a werecat, Nightfall is a werewolf, Shadow is a vampire, and Multi is a multi-monster (a creature mixed with lots of monster DNA).**_

 _ **#4 This is in the 2k3 universe and in the fast forward season so no other substitute! (well, except role-play)**_

 _ **#5 The dominant one's are in front of the names but with rules;**_

 _ **a. Mikey from the 2012 universe cannot be dominant under every circumstances.**_

 _ **b. Mike from the 2003 universe cannot be dominant if shipped with Leonardo, Raphael, Don, and/or the Dark Turtles but can be dominant with the other ships.**_

 _ **c. D. Mikey cannot be dominant either if shipped with D. Leo, D. Raph, and D. Don but can be dominant with other ships.**_

 _ **#6 No OCs or Male readers. Please.**_

 _ **#7 The most important rule...HAVE FUN!**_

 _ **Sample:**_

 _ **Dominant turtle X Submissive turtle : Plot/Summary of the one-shot**_

 _ **-Maria**_


	2. 2k3 Bros and DBros X M and DM lemon

_Title: **You're All We Need**_

 _eeveemlp: May I request a lemony one were Mikey and Dark Mikey are in a secret relationship because they both think their not enough to be with the others (aka their Bros x Mikey and Dark Mikey ) but when they find out about their secret they decide to take them back to their respective lairs to teach them just how wrong they were?_

 **Aww! So romantic! Let's do this!**

 **This is all in the 2k3 verse so names are the same as always…ENJOY!**

 ** _2003 Mikey's POV:_**

Training was over. I had the whole afternoon to myself.

I could do anything I wanted for the time being. I could play more video games of the future, I could go hover boarding…anything!

But then, I just chose to sit on the couch and watch my older brothers as they trained, secretly admiring the three older hard-working ninja turtles.

To me, they were hot. Like damn, they were so freaking sexy and hot as their sweat dropping from their foreheads as they sparred each other.

I blushed but shook my head before heading out of Cody's penthouse.

No, Mikey. Bad thoughts. Bad thoughts…

I walked on the streets with my head down in thought as other aliens and mutants walked straight passed me, laughing and talking about some random things.

After a while, my ShellCell rang and I answered it.

" Hello?"

" Hey, Mike!" a familiar voice from the other end said." How're you doing?!"

" Hey, Yellow!" I greeted back, finally smiling wide at sound of my clone's voice." In doing great! You?"

" Well, you know, I'm just in our lair, Darius plotting to get O'Neil Tech from Cody and my bros forming a devious plan. Then there's me, thinking bad—no, weird things about them again,"

" Same here. I don't know why, though. I mean, we're already together,"

" I know, right? It's so weird. But anyway, wanna meet up at a rooftop or something?"

I nodded. " Sure! I could use the company. Especially yours,"

" Aww! Thanks, babe. Let's meet up at the rooftop of Jay's Hotdog,"

" Sounds fun! See ya there!"

I hung up and got excited as I began to run to our destination.

 **(MEANWHILE)**

 ** _Dark Mikey's POV:_**

I hung up from the phone and looked around to check if anyone heard me and Mikey's conversation before standing up from where I was sitting. I kept my phone and snuck out of my room.

Darius was busy trying to steal some tech from I-don't-know-and-I-don't-care-what-place so all I needed to do was get past my brothers and I'll be able to meet up with Mikey in peace.

Unfortunately, while I went pass the living room to head through the door, a familiar voice made me freeze.

" And where are you going, Yellow?"

I turned to see my brother, Dark Leo, as our clones call him, with his arms folded. I gulped and began to chuckle nervously.

" Um," I stuttered." just going out for, uh, a-a…walk! Yeah, a walk…"

" On your own?" he raised an eye brow with suspicion in his voice as he spoke." What if our goodie-two-shoes clones kill you?"

" I'll be fine, Blue. Don't worry about it!"

He narrowed his eyes at me as I turned around and ran out of the door.

 _At least I got away without Blue found out…_

 ** _Narrator's POV:_**

Mikey ran to Jay's Hotdog as fast as he could. He grabbed two hotdogs from Jay and some drinks before heading up on the roof.

It was still empty so he took the opportunity to sit down at the edge of the roof and rest for a while.

Meanwhile, Dark Mikey also ran fast to Jay's Hotdog. He didn't care about the citizens gossiping about his looks and whatsoever as he jumped onto the roof. He found Mikey already there, making him feel guilty for making him wait so he sat next to his good clone.

" Hey, Mikey!" he greeted, wrapping an arm around his secret lover.

" Hey there, Yellow!" Mikey greeted back with a smile before taking out one of the hotdogs from the paper bag on his lap." Want a hotdog?"

D. Mikey nodded and took hold of the delicious food.

The two laughed and told stories and/or jokes as they ate and drank their drinks, their laughter echoing through the city but they had no care to stop. Once they were done eating, D. Mikey wanted to speak with his boyfriend alone and in a place of solitude so he grabbed the smaller turtle's hand.

" Um, Mikey," he nervously said, blushing a bit." can we talk in a less-public place?"

Mikey nodded then they hopped off the roof and ran over to an abandoned warehouse to have a more private talk.

" So," the orange banded turtle began." what did you want to talk about, Yellow?"

D. Mikey let go off his hand and sighed, sitting on the ground before saying," Mikey, I don't want to do anymore! I mean, I thought the two of us being together would be able to get my head off of my brothers but it's not working!"

" I know how you feel," Mikey also sighed." I still think my brothers are hot, especially when they sweat whenever they train,"

" Maybe we should…expose?"

" And what? Let our hearts be shattered into millions of pieces after their rejection?"

D. Mikey groaned." I see your point, Mikey, but what if the rejections help us move on faster?"

" Or what if it makes us think that we both are truly unlovable creatures?" Mikey was firm on hiding their secret." We already know that we aren't good enough for them so why bother making it worse than it already is?"

( **MEANWHILE)**

It was getting really late and it was nearly evening, making Dark Leo both worried and suspicious on where his little brother was as he stood by the door, waiting impatiently.

Dark Raph walked into the living room and noticed that his big brother was leaning against the wall and looking out towards the door with a solemn expression.

" Yo, Fearless!" he called out.

Dark Leo turned to him and growled," What do you want, Red?"

" Just wonderin' on why ya're starin' at da door like somethin' bad is about ta come out of it," D. Raph folded his arms and rolled his eyes.

" Yellow ran out, saying that he's just going out for a walk,"

" So?"

" So, it had been hours since he left and it's nearly dark!"

D. Raph snickered." Sounds ta me dat ya're really worried about 'im,"

" I am! Suspicious too!" D. Leo roared." GET PURPLE AND TELL HIM TO SET UP A MESSAGE TO THE TURTLES! NOW!"

" Alright, alright, softie. I'll get Purple already, geez…"

A few minutes later, D. Leo was face-to-face with his good clone, who also looked worried but the bad clone managed to shake that off, more worried about his little brother than any emergency in the whole world.

" Dark Leo?" Leo sounded confused." What do you want?"

" I'm not here to call you to cause trouble," D. Leo replied." I only called because Yellow left in a rush but never came back,"

" Yellow? You mean D. Mikey?"

" Yeah, him!"

" Well, that's odd. What time did he leave your lair?"

" In the afternoon, why?"

" That's the same time Mikey left with no notice! After he left, he hadn't come back yet,"

D. Leo was now interested." Hmm, I wonder if Mikey and Yellow met up and are still out there…"

" I'll get Don to use our ShellCell tracker to find them. Do you and your brothers want to come with?"

" Definitely. I want to know what our little brothers are up to,"

" Alright but is Darius in there?"

" No, not yet so you can pick us up without him knowing,"

" Great. See you there,"

 **(MEANWHILE)**

D. Mikey and Mikey had both been silent for hours now, only thinking of their brothers and how much their attracted to them until the dark clone finally couldn't take it.

" GAH!" he yelped, making Mikey jump in shock." I can't take it anymore!"

" Woah, woah," the ninja turtle in orange took a step back." Take it easy, Yellow. What can't you take?"

" I can't take hiding it from Blue, Red and Purple anymore! We need to tell our brothers!"

Mikey's eyes widened." W-What?! But I can't! Maybe you can but I cant! It'll break our solid brotherly friendship!"

" Well, what do you want to then?! Wait for them to find out about our little secret? Wait for them to learn that we're together in a secret relationship?!"

" WHAT?!"

Mikey and D. Mikey froze before turning to look up at all of their brothers, who were all up at the glass windows near the roof, eavesdropping on the conversation of the two. Leo, Raph, Donnie, D. Leo, D. Raph, and D. Donnie went down to face their little brothers with their arms folded.

" H-Hey, guys…" Mikey smiled nervously, fiddling with his fingers as D. Mikey trembled." S-So what are you six doing out h-here this late?"

" You know what, Mikey," Leo said with a groan.

" Is what we heard from your mouth true, Yellow?" D. Leo asked, turning to D. Mikey." Are you two really together?"

" Yeah, we are," D. Mikey replied as they both looked down in shame.

" But why?!" Donnie and D. Donnie both yelled, full of jealousy.

" Why does it matter?!" Mikey gave out a groan." It's not like we mean something that much to you dudes!"

D. Mikey nodded in agreement and folded his arms." Yeah! We aren't even good enough to be on your teams, let alone together in relationships,"

Mikey's eyes widened in alarm and he elbowed his clone. D. Mikey realized what he had said and gulped, trembling again as he placed both his hands on his mouth to keep himself from saying anything else. Raph and D. Raphael exchanged strange glances until smirks crept up on their faces.

" Oh, is dat da only reason why da two of ya are togetha'?~" the red banded turtle chuckled, pulling his youngest brother close to a hug.

" Why didn't ya just say somethin' in da first place?~" D. Raph wrapped an arm around his little brother's neck." We could've solved dat quite easily~"

Mikey and D. Mikey looked at each other and exchanged confused expressions as each of their older brothers dragged them out of the abandoned warehouse.

 **(In the Dark Turtles' lair)**

 ** _Dark Mikey's POV:_**

" So," I was beyond confused now as my brothers dragged me through the living room and to my bedroom." am I in trouble or what?"

" Oh, you're in big trouble~" my big bro snickered and I, for one, began to feel a little scared.

Look, we are the turtles' dark clones, meaning when it comes to punishments, there are times where we go a little too far.

Anyway, the moment we entered, Red, a.k.a Dark Raph, shut and locked the door then grabbed me by my shell, pulling me with great force as we fell on my bed with his arms around my waist. I shivered but with delight when he dragged his tongue down my neck.

" Aah~" I moaned out, making Blue, a.k.a Dark Leo, and Purple, a.k.a Dark Don, smirk as they watched Red give me hickeys and rub his hands around my waist." Mm~"

Blue climbed on top of me and dragged his hand down my plastron, making me groan in pleasure as Purple helped on taking off all of our gear before releasing his long 9 inch shaft from it's hiding. My mouth was already open from moaning and drooling so it was pretty easy for him to stuff his member in and thrusted at his own pace. I gasped as I felt Blue and Red release their own cocks, just near my ass before they began to thrust quickly, leaving me moaning louder at my smart brother's member. Blue coaxed my shaft out and pumped it hard.

Aah~ So good~

Finally, we all cummed and they pulled away before we laid on my bed, panting for air as we all sweated before they cuddled up to me.

 _" You're all we need, Yellow~"_

 **(MEANWHILE, AT CODY'S PENTHOUSE)**

 ** _2003 Mikey's POV:_**

" Guys!" Cody ran up to us as my brothers dragged me out of the penthouse elevator and into the living room." You found Mikey! Great!"

" My son!" Master Splinter ran to me and gave me a hug." You are here at last! Where have you been?"

" Uh…" I was about to say something when Raph grabbed my arm and pulled me towards them.

" Sorry, sensei," he told our father with a grin." but Leo, Don an' I've got somethin' we need ta discuss wit' Mikey so we gotta go. Bye!"

He dragged me out of the living room and to my room with Leo and Donnie waving goodbye to the others before following behind us.

" Ya're totally gonna love dis, Mike~" Raph purred into me ear lobe, making me shiver as he locked the door and Leo and Donnie took hold of me.

They dragged me to my bed and we landed with a soft thud, their hands dragging across my body as Leo licked my neck and Donnie licked my plastron. I panted as Raph let out his cock then he spat some saliva in his finger and placed it in my entrance, making me gasp and whimper a bit in pain.

" R-Raph…" I bit my bottom lip to hold in any more pain-filled whimpers." it hurts…"

" Shh~ It's okay~" he reassured me, thrusting his finger." Dis is for ya're own good…~"

He pulled his finger out and Leo and Donnie sat up. They helped me up and placed me on all fours with my head facing them as they let out their own long, thick shafts.

Oh boy…

I felt lust took over me so I opened my mouth and they thrusted inside as Raph took hold of my waist and thrusted his member inside my ass, making me moan loud. His cock penetrated the inside of my entrance, making me let my own member out so Raph took hold of it and pumped it. He groaned, laying on my shell as he began to thrust faster and harder while Leo and Donnie moaned loud. Finally, we all cummed and they pulled away then we all fell on the bed. We all panted for air, sweating in the heat as they cuddled up to me.

 _" You're all we need, Mikey~"_


	3. GraviturtleX03 Mikey fluff, lemon, mpreg

_Title: **Skills, Flirts And Love**_

 _Ryo-chan wolfgirl: Okay here's some ideas that I've got..._

 _domGraviTurtle/sub'03 Mikey (fluff, lemon, mpreg). After saving the world from the Sliver's evil plan and sending him to jail (they pulled him out before the Nulificater went off) GraviTurtle finds Mikey sitting outside on top of their home thinking and god to talk to him. He was really impressed with Mikey's fighting skills against the Sliver and asks him to teach him some moves. as time passes to two grow closer and even start flirting until they confess their feeling for each other._

 **Okay, okay. Last exception on da rules. Super Turtles are allowed in their world.**

 **Still 2003 verse, obviously, ENJOY!**

 ** _Graviturtle's POV:_**

Sliver was finally in jail and everyone was safe from his evil plots and plans. Everything was going great for us.

Well, except for Michelangelo.

He was still trapped in our dimension and now, he was living with us in the Shell of Justice while Shellectro's trying to make a portal out of here for him.

Anyway, right now, my brothers were busy in training while I had just finished so I was able to rest and read a book in the living room and on the couch, my whips right next to me. As I did, however, my olive black eyes caught the sight of something, or someone, heading straight past me. I looked up from my book and turned my head but the creature was gone. I placed my book down and grabbed my whips before heading out. I used them to fly up to the roof of the Shell of Justice and found Michelangelo sitting down, possibly thinking deeply about either going home or his brothers. I sighed and kept my whips in my belt then walked over to him and tapped his shoulder.

Mikey looked up with a little jump before sighing." Oh, it's you. Hey, Graviturtle,"

" Hey," I sat next to him." You okay? Whatcha thinking about?"

" Oh, you know. just the typical stuff. Home, my family, m-my brothers…" he looked down with a sigh.

I sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder." Hey, it's okay. My brother's doing his best to make a portal to get you home. Don't worry,"

He chuckled and smiled but it was clearly fake so I sighed again and decided to change the topic.

" So, Mikey," I started." how do you fight so well?"

He looked back up at me, looking a little surprised." W-What?"

" Well, you were an impressive fighter against Sliver. I have to admit that I've never seen a non-super fight so well,"

He lightly blushed." T-Thanks, Graviturtle…"

I smirked." Your welcome. Say, you wouldn't mind if I asked you to teach me some of your moves, would you?"

" M-Me? Teach you? How? You're super awesome with your own super moves! Besides, I-I've never taught anyone before. It's usually my brothers and father teaching me stuff,"

" Aww, please? I really want to learn some of your moves,"

His blush went deeper as he bit his bottom lip but he still nodded in response." Oh, okay then. If you want to learn so badly then sure thing! Just remember; I'm not that good at teaching…"

I chuckled, wrapping an arm around him." I bet you are. You just haven't tried yet,"

He giggled nervously, looking down as he finally smiled a real smile, making me smile too.

 **(TIME SKIP)**

 ** _2003 Mikey's POV:_**

Oh god! Why did Graviturtle ask me to teach him some of my moves?! What moves?! All of the actions I'm doing is from my father and brothers! WTF am I suppose to teach him that's original?!

I started to hyperventilate as Graviturtle placed down his whips on the table and walked over to me.

" So, should we get started?" he asked and I smiled nervously, nodding.

" Y-Yep! Totally!" I started to also laugh nervously." I'm totally ready to start…he he…"

He nodded and folded his arms as I got into my training stance. I took one glance at his solemn, focused expression, making me tremble.

 _This will end very badly…_

 ** _Graviturtle's POV:_**

Hmm, something's felt so off as Mike began to show off one of his katas.

Usually, he was impressive and perfect in his moves, especially when he fights but now, he was trembling.

Did I…pressure him too much on teaching? I mean, this was his first time but…maybe I went a little too far.

Finally, I decided to make him feel less frightened so I walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder, making him freeze.

" Mike," I began." calm down,"

" Huh?" he looked at me confused.

" Your trembling. You need to calm yourself. Just pretend that I'm one of your brothers and that you're just trying to show off your skills to me like you seem to normally do,"

He chuckled, looking down with a deep blush." Would-Would that really work?"

" It doesn't hurt to try,"

He took a deep breath to calm down his nerves then nodded before trying again. I smiled when he finally did the first kata right and I tried my best to imitate it but, to be honest, I have a feeling that he made it hard on purpose. When I fell, he giggled as he helped me up on my feet.

" It takes a while for that kata to be mastered," he said." Even I fall down at times,"

" Are you sure you didn't make that hard on purpose?" I snickered in response.

" Nah! You said you wanted to see some moves and that's was one of the best katas I've done!"

" I see that. Let me try that again…"

Unfortunately, once again, I tripped on my cape and fell, making Mikey laugh louder now. I groaned and rubbed my head as he helped me up again.

" I think you need to watch me again," he grinned." And also to remove that damn cape of yours to keep yourself from falling!"

I chuckled, taking off my cape as he prepared to show me the kata again.

 _Well, at least he wasn't nervous anymore…_

 **(TIME SKIP)**

It had been weeks since Mikey's been teaching me his moves and I was able to learn them. Our little training session started at early morning and things were starting to get intense with the fighting styles.

However, that's not all that's getting intense.

I don't know why and I don't know how but I'm starting to feel weird when I'm near Mikey. I started to feel…confident. More confident to try his moves and more confident to fight.

I feel…love, I guess? I mean, I am starting to love everything he does whenever we're together. His goofy smile, his enthusiasm, his clear blue eyes…everything about him was just perfect.

Right now, I was in my room, sitting on my bed and trying to think and debate on how I feel and how I should tell him.

Should I even tell him? Will it change our status? I mean, he trusts me and we both are close friends now. How will he even react to my confession? Will he be fine with it? Be disgusted?

I groaned. Ugh, this is just too hard for me! What if he—

" Gravi! Lunch is ready!"

I jumped when I heard Mikey's voice from the kitchen but I still managed to pick myself up and make myself walk down.

 _Maybe I will tell him…through codes! Or should I say flirts…_

 ** _2003 Mikey's POV:_**

" Yummy!" my counterpart Blobboid licked his lips at the sight of the food on the table." Can't wait to start eating!"

I chuckled at him as Shellectro and Griddex came and joined in on sitting down on the chairs of their dining table. I smiled to see them but frowned when I realized that one of them was missing.

" Hey, guys," I asked." have you seen Graviturtle?"

" Didn't ya call 'im down?" Griddex growled.

" I did but he didn't respond,"

" Hmm, wonder what's taking him so long?" Shellectro wondered.

" Can we start eating without him, though?!" Blobboid begged." I'm so hungry that I can't wait any longer!"

I rolled my eyes." Fine but I'm going to find Gravi,"

I walked out of the dining room and growled to see Gravi on the couch, looking deep in thought. I folded my arms and sighed, walking over to him angrily.

" Hello! Graviturtle!" I called out, making him turn to me.

" O-Oh!" he blushed deep as if he was caught off guard." H-Hey, Mikey! What-What brings you to the living room?"

Wait, did I really catch him off guard?!

" Um, to find you!" I roared, gritting his teeth." Didn't you hear me call you for lunch?!"

I didn't want to be mad at him but it's just annoying that he didn't hear me when I yelled my loudest already.

He blinked at me for a while before smirking a devilish smirk.

Wait what?!

" I did hear," he replied, standing up and moving over to me." but I chose not to oblige,"

" WHAT?!" Okay, was Gravi trying to get me as mad as Raph and Griddex cause if he was, it's working perfectly!" WHY?! WE ARE ALL WAITING FOR YOU IN THE DINING ROOM AND YOU—"

" Ssh~" he placed a finger on my mouth and looked down at me with a now calm expression." You're too cute when your mad~"

Shell. Why me???

Look, I had a little crush on him when we first met and the more I hung out with him, the more my crush on him grew to love.

And now, what?! He's flirting and giving me compliments?! Who am I to be fooled?!

Anyway, I was frozen after his first flirt as my mouth opened and began to go dry while my face was redder than a tomato.

 _ **Graviturtle's POV:**_

My coal black eyes watched as Mikey stared at me, completely flushed and confused.

Aww!~ He's so adorable when he's like this~

I chuckled and walked closer to him, making him back up to the wall, where I slammed one of my hands to catch his attention and snap him from his trance.

" G-Gravi?" I couldn't tell if he was scared or embarrassed but what I could tell is that he's stuttering on his words.

" Aww~" I stroked his head." Did I catch you off guard this time, Turtle Titan?~"

His blush went deeper but before I could continue, a familiar voice made us freeze as we turned our heads.

" Hey, are da two of ya gonna eat lunch or—" Griddex looked at us with wide eyes." Uh, am I, um, interruptin' somethin' here?"

I turned to Mikey, who shook his head and pushed me back a bit.

" Nope!" he smiled nervously while sending me an angry and a unconvinced look." You are totally not ruining anything because there is nothing going between us!"

His face was still flushed, making me smirk as I watched my brother shrug and take his leave.

" Well, if ya say so but just so ya both know, Blobboid's hoggin' up all da food so might as well get in here ta start eatin' before da two of ya have got nothin' ta eat,"

Once he left, I turned to Mikey, who avoided my gaze with his face still redder than a tomato. I gave out another chuckle.

" Hmm, I wonder what would be Griddex's reaction when he actually saw what happened~" I smirked at him devilishly.

He looked at me, confused and flustered." Gravi, what the shell has gotten into you?! You're acting so…well, flirty!"

" It's called telling the truth, my adorable little friend~" I rubbed his head playfully.

" Ugh, can you just stop being so-so…" he growled and looked down, gritting his teeth."…so hot-sounding…"

I overheard and, to tell you the truth, I felt myself being satisfied with his reaction." Oh?~ So hot-sounding?~ Like this maybe?~"

He bit his bottom lip and then looked at up me with half-opened eyes." Gravi!~ You do sound hot~ Hotter than the sun~"

" Oh, really now?~ Well, you're—"

" GUYS! LUNCH!"

We turned to the dining room and Mikey giggled before running in, making me groan.

 _Why did Shellectro have to ruin this for me…?!_

 **(TIME SKIP)**

It's been a week since I started flirting with Mikey and soon, he started to flirt along with me but I still get the last laugh since I get some of my pickup lines and comebacks from the internet.

Anyway, now, I was in the living room, watching the news for any crime reports when Mikey came over and sat next to me. I slightly blushed but chose to do the first move of flirting so I wrapped an arm around him. To my surprise, however, he didn't even flinch or move away. He just moved closer, cuddling up to me as he leaned his head on my neck and shoulder, which made me blush deeper.

Hmm, I wonder if there is a possibility of us being together?

" So," I began to start a conversation." Mikey, are you planning anything tonight?~"

He turned his head to me with his cheeks slightly pink before replying," Well, not really. I was gonna sleep early but meh. Why? Was there…something you had for a plan tonight?"

" Well, maybe…~" I smirked." I was wondering if the two of us can have a little…alone time~"

He blushed deeper, his eyes wide as he bit his bottom lip before turning away." Um, Gravi, can I ask you something?"

" You already are," I chuckled." but sure. What is it?"

" Is the reason behind all the flirting you've been doing to me is because…you like me?" he fiddled with his fingers." Like do you like-like me? More than a friend?"

I blushed deep." Uh…well, um…"

" Cause…I do," my eyes widened at how straight his confession was all of a sudden." I like you more than a friend. Well, I love you! There, that's it. If-If you just started to flirt because of fun then it's fine. I-I'll just go and get a snack or something…"

I blinked at him as he moved and stood up to leave. I was able to snap out from my trance and grab him by the wrist, making him stop and freeze. I pulled him back on the couch and kissed him. His eyes widened but he melted into the kiss as I made it deeper, holding his chin so he would also press his lips in deep. I slipped my tongue in and tasted every nook and corner of the inside of his mouth. His tongue tried to synchronize with mine but I ended up dominating his. When I pulled away, there was a string of saliva that went between our mouths as we panted.

" G-Gravi…" he was left speechless with his eyes half opened and staring at me.

" So, is your night still available, Turtle Titan?~" I purred, making him subconsciously churr as he gave a nod, which made me smirk.

" Good." I stood up and I helped him stand up then we both went over to my room.

I took off my gear and my cape before wrapping my arms around his waist from behind. I licked his neck and gave him hickeys, making him churr loud as I took off his gear and placed his mask on his forehead, making me clearly see his blue eyes; rare of all non-super mutant turtles but that's why he was special to me.

" Mm~ Gravi~" he moaned.

I chuckled and made him face me before laying him down on my bed with me on top of him. I took off my mask and placed with the rest of my gear then I dragged my hands and fingers down his skin, making him shiver. I went closer to him and dragged my tongue down his sea green skin while one of my hands went down in between his now spread-open legs. I stroked his tail, which was now out and showing as he churred and moaned louder.

" Aah!~ G-Gravi!~"

His churrs and moans made me even more confident on what I was about to do. My hand lost interest in his tail so it went to his cute, little ass and thrusted it in to prep him up, making him moan his loudest.

" G-Gravi!~ AAH~"

Once I knew he was stretched enough, I pulled out and let down my 8 inch long and 3 inch thick cock then aligned it with his entrance.

" I'm gonna thrust in," I turned to inform him." Ready?"

He nodded quickly, seeming eager for more pleasure so I thrusted in fast and hard. He screamed in ecstasy as I got deeper into him and went faster and harder with my thrusts.

" GRAVITURTLE!~ AAAH!~"

" Mm~ Mike~" I began to moan as loud as him." You are so tight~ It feels so good~"

" AAH!~ FASTER!~ HARDER!~ PLEASE!~"

I obliged, making me moan and churr louder." AAH~ SO WARM AND TIGHT~"

I started to hit his prostate, making him let out his member, which was now dripping in pre-cum so I took hold of it and pumped it. After a couple of minutes, he cummed first, letting his semen spread all over my hand and our plastrons before I cummed into him then pulled out. We both laid on the bed, panting as we cuddled up before falling asleep.

 _" I love you, Gravi~"_

 _" I love you too~"_

 **(TIME SKIP)**

 ** _2003 Mikey's POV:_**

It's great and safe to make love, they said. It'll be okay, they said.

Next time Griddex and Blobboid tells me that, I will smack them with my nunchucks.

Look, I'm not mad that Gravi-bear and I are together. I love him so much and we've been a couple for a month now. But. The fact that I hate is when we had sex, Gravi didn't use any safety.

Okay, maybe that was partly my fault, being caught up in the moment and all, but right now, it's too late.

You see, for the past weeks, I've been having bad nausea and some food cravings. Gravi kept asking what was wrong and I kept telling him that I had no idea, since I really don't know. While Gravi went to train with Griddex and Blobboid, I went to Shellectro and, apart from telling him to stop making a portal back to my home, asked if he could scan me for any problems after telling him my symptoms. When he did, we were both take back when the results said that I was…pregnant!

Aah! Why?! Why me???

Now, I sat on the couch, fiddling with my fingers as I anxiously waited for my lover to come back from training.

How should I tell him? Up to the straight forward? Some slight turns on the conversation? Oh, I just don't know! Maybe I can—

" Hey, babe!~"

I froze as soon as I felt two strong arms around me. I turned my head to see Gravi's coal black eyes staring at me with a smile.

" O-Oh!" I smiled back but in a nervous way." H-Hey, love!"

He frowned." Mikey, something wrong?"

" Well, um, it's just that, uh…"

Oh shell! What to tell him?!

I got so nervous that I began to tremble but that only alarmed and worried him more.

" Come on, baby cakes. What's going on?"

I took a deep breath and placed a hand on my stomach before looking up." I'm pregnant,"

His eyes widened, backing up from me so I looked down in shame.

" If-If it's too much for you then I-I'll just go…" I sighed and stood up then turned to leave.

Suddenly, something grabbed my wrist and pulled me, making me turn to face Gravi again.

" No, no," he said, cupping my cheek with his hand." It's not too much. I was just, well, surprised about the news. But that doesn't mean I want you to leave,"

He placed his other hand on my stomach and continued," If this is what our little moment made then we can get through this. I know we can. I'll be here to help, every step of the way,"

I smiled as he pulled me into a warm kiss.

 _He's going to be a sweet father…_


	4. GriddexX03Mikey fluff, lemon, mpreg

_Title: **Overgrowing Love**_

 _Ryo-chan wolfgirl: DomGriddex/Sub'03 Mikey (fluff, lemon) Mikey starts developing feelings for Griddex but doesn't think that Griddex feels that same for him (but he does, he just doesn't know how to tell him) Then Mikey is accidentally exposed to a growth ray (either during a battle or at the Shell of Justice caused by Casey, how big he grows is up to you) Griddex helps him adjust to his new size until they can shrink him back to size and during that time he confesses how he feels and Mikey does the same and they... well.;) Eventually Mikey is returned to normal size. Also for the '03/Griddex pairing I wanna add (mpreg) and that Mikey returns to his normal size after the lemon scene. Is that okay?_

 **Totally! Let's do this!**

 **2k3 dimension on this one! Also, since I'm choosing battle, one of my OCs will be the villain.**

 **ENJOY!**

 ** _2003 Mikey's POV:_**

" YES! I WIN!" I cheered as my player defeated Blobboid's.

Blobboid pouted." No fair! Let's play again!"

" Oh you are on!" I smirked, sticking my tongue out." And I'm gonna win! Again!"

" Don't count me out just yet, Mr. Turtle Titan! Let's play!"

Pressing on the buttons on the game controller as hard as we could, the two of us tried our hardest to defeat each of our players. As we played, however, my eyes caught the sight of Griddex as he grew into his huge size to lift his heavy weights. I felt my staring at him and felt my fingers press light as I watched the huge, dark green turtle lift his weights, sweat rolling down his forehead as he gritted his teeth to concentrate, his golden eyes really focused on what he was doing.

Oh shell! I don't want to be a freak but he's so freaking hot! Ever since I laid eyes on him, I thought he was really hot. And I'm not just talking about his huge, juicy muscles.

Damn, that sounds so stupid and so weird!

Besides, I don't think he'd like me back cause I'm a weak, puny little tur—

" YES!" Blobboid suddenly cried out, making me yelp, jump and turn to the screen." I WIN!"

Oh shell! THE GAME! I completely forgot!

" Oh man, Mikey!" Blobboid started to laugh at me for my own defeat mockingly." You were totally off your game! What gives?! Cat got your hands or fingers?!"

Gah! What should I tell him?!

I felt my face reddened as I bit my bottom lip and looked down, not wanting to reply. Blobboid noticed this and continued to laugh.

" Aw, what's the matter?! Cat got your tongue too?! Ha ha ha!"

I groaned and placed my game controller on the floor before getting up and heading out of the Shell of Justice. I jumped on the roofs of this dimension's New York City, trying to clear my head when something nearly shoved me off the roof. I hung onto the sides and looked up with wide eyes to see a familiar face.

 _" Hello, Michelangelo Splinterson,"_

 ** _Griddex's POV:_**

I lifted mah weights wit' all mah strength when mah golden eyes saw Mikey head out of da Shell of Justice wit' a sad expression on his face.

Oh, geez. What got 'im so upset?

I turned ta da couch ta see mah little brotha' Blobboid laughin' his ass out. I groaned.

I have a feelin' dat he had sonethin' ta do wit' it.

I growled an' dropped mah weights then went ova' ta da couch ta get some answa's.

" Yo, Blobboid!" I roared, makin' 'im turn ta me in surprise.

" Oh, hey, Griddex!" he greeted wit' a smile." What's sup?"

" Um, what did ya do ta make Mikey upset?!"

" Woah, woah! Take it easy, Gri! I have know idea what you're talking about,"

I growled but took a deep breath ta calm myself." Mikey left da Shell of Justice, lookin' all upset. Care ta explain why?"

" Well, since you asked nicely, I have no idea why. I was just mocking him for spacing out in the middle of our game when he got up and left,"

" Wait a moment," It was really hard ta stay calm now." so, ya knew dat he stood up an' left but ya weren't da least bit worried on why?"

" Uh, yes?"

I growled an' slapped 'im as hard as I could right across his face, makin' 'im fall ova' on his back. He looked at me wit' wide eyes, tears at da sides of his eyes.

Uh oh. Maybe I went a little too far.

Yea, I like Mikey more than a friend an' I don't like to see anyone upsettin' 'im! Not even mah own little brotha'!

" Blobboid!"

I turned ta see Shellectro an' Graviturtle run over ta Blobboid ta help 'im up. I gulped an' took a step back as our leada' went up ta me, lookin' angry.

" What the heck was that for, Griddex?!" he yelled, makin' me pout an' fold mah arms.

" Hey, it ain't mah fault!" I growled, soundin' just as angry as he is.

" And how is it his fault, Griddex?!"

" Oh, I don't know! I think it's because he mocked Mikey an' made 'im upset without even carin' about what he's feelin! He just freakin' laughed an'—ugh, as if da two of ya care!" I turned an' ran out of da Shell of Justice." If ya won't take mah side then I'll go find Mikey myself!"

I looked around New York City just ta find Mikey.

 _Oh, where is he?…_

 **(MEANWHILE)**

 ** _2003 Mikey's POV:_**

" Hello, Michelangelo Splinterson,"

I gulped to see Mikella Hexly-Magic on her futuristic hover board as she smirked down at me while pointing a ray gun at me. I laughed nervously.

" Hi, Mika…" I began to tremble in fear and nervousness." What's up?"

" Apparently me and not you," she laughed evilly at her own joke.

I pouted." Ha ha. Hilarious."

" Well, it's true," she huffed, looking at her ray gun." Especially since you'll be landing on the side walk, dead as a zombie and flat as a pancake and I'll be staying up on my hover board, safe and sound,"

I gulped again." A-And what are you gonna do with the ray gun?"

" Moon says that it's a death ray gun cause she invented it so you'll be rid off quite easily,"

Moon? Invent a death ray gun for Mika to kill me? Well, I have a feeling this plan will fail quickly cause 1. Moon's inventions are always a huge failure. And 2. She and Maria would never kill me so this has got to be some joke. Right?

Anyway, I saw the ray gun gun glow green, making me shiver again with wide eyes. I turned my head and closed my eyes, not wanting to feel the pain of the gun when I heard a loud roar.

" I'LL GET YA, MIKEY!"

Suddenly, something, or someone, saved me from falling and dropped me on the roof. I slowly opened my eyes and gasped to see Griddex in front of me, defending me. I felt my face burn red.

" Ya ain't gonna hurt 'im, ya big meanie!" he yelled." I swear it!"

Oh, did he have to defend me from Mika?! Why???

" Ha!" Mika laughed." And who might you be?! His sidekick?! His little protector, even?"

gulp* Oh man. Why is she embarrassing me already?

" No! I'm his friend! An' I will protect 'im from da likes of you!"

Shell. Just a friend then…

I gulped and moved to see what else Mika was planning. When she saw me move, however, she grinned evilly and shot the ray gun at Griddex. I got alarmed.

" Look out!" I cried out before nudging Griddex out of the way.

The ray hit me, making me fall off the roof and onto the ground. I felt myself lose consciousness as I heard Griddex shout my name.

 _" MIKEY!"_

 ** _Griddex's POV:_**

" MIKEY!" I shouted as I watched da glow around Mikey disappear an' I saw his eyes closed.

" Ha!" da girl mocked." I, Mikella Hexly-Magic, has personally killed one of my most hated friends!"

I ignored her an', in panic, I hopped down ta make sure he was alright.

Ta make sure he wasn't *gulp* dead.

I placed da side of mah head on his chest an' sighed in relief when I heard his heartbeat.

Oh thank goodness…

I carried 'im bridal style an' ran back ta da Shell of Justice as fast as mah legs could run.

" Guys! Guys!" I called out ta mah brotha's, not caring if they were still mad at me or not." I need help!"

They turned ta me in panic then helped me ta carry Mikey over ta a hospital bed so dat Shellectro could examine 'im. It had only been a few minutes of examinin' when Mikey's body started ta glow green, makin' his body move as if he was possessed by a wild ghost. I got more worried.

" Shellectro," I turned ta man smart brotha'." what's happenin' ta 'im?! I need an explanation! Now!"

" Well," Shellectro gulped, looking at da results on da screen of his computer." based on these scans I got from him, he got hit with a…"

He was interrupted, however, when Mikey caught our attention.

" AAAH!"

He screamed then, all of a sudden, he started growing larger an' larger an' taller an' taller until he was nearly as tall an' as large as da Shell of Justice. We gasped.

"…growth ray," Shellectro finally finished but even he was speechless with what happened.

Mikey rubbed his head an' looked down at us.

" Woah," he gasped." why do you dudes look so small? Or is it me that is so…"

He looked at himself an' screamed a girlish scream.

"…big?!" I got worried when I heard da panic in his voice." GAH! I'm huge! How?!"

" W-Well," Shellectro explained to him, trembling." that girl that attacked you shot you with a growth ray, which made you grow that huge!"

" WHAT?!" Mikey started ta hyperventilate." BUT-BUT-BUT—"

" Woah, woah," Graviturtle tried ta calm 'im down." Calm down, Mikey. It's okay. We-We can fix this…right, Shellectro?"

Shellectro nodded an' went ta his computa' ta try ta get some plans for a shrink ray. Blobboid looked Mikey ova' from top ta bottom then began ta laugh.

" Man, Mikey," he mocked." and I thought that you were a big goop already! Now you're a ginormous super freak show! Ha ha ha!"

Mikey sighed an' sat down wit' his head down. I growled then when I saw Graviturtle ova' at Shellectro ta help, I grabbed Blobboid's arm an' yanked 'im close.

" Shut up, ya little blob!" I gritted mah teeth in rage." One more mock at Mikey from ya an' ya'r head's goin' ta da dump! Got it?!"

Blobboid chuckled nervously an' nodded." Y-Yep! L-Loud and clear! I-I'll just head to my room now. Bye!"

As soon as he was gone, I sighed an' turned ta Mikey.

" Hey!" I yelled out loud so he could hear me." Ya okay up there?!"

Mikey shook his head an' I sighed again before growin' ta da huge size dat he was.

" Hey, it's okay," I took hold of his chin an' turned his head so dat he would face me." I'll help ya get used ta ya'r size,"

He blinked at me in an' slightly blushed." Y-You will?"

" Definitely. Ya'll need all da help ya can get. I mean, it's gonna be hard ta get used ta a size dis huge so I'll help ya out. Well, if ya let me,"

He smiled an' nodded. I smiled back as I stared at dose clear blue eyes of his.

So shimmery…so beautiful…

Oh god! What am I sayin'?! I need ta focus on helpin' Mikey ta get used ta his size! Whether he likes me back or not. He's mah friend an' he needs mah help!

 _I sure wish I could tell 'im though…_

 **(TIME SKIP)**

It's been a week or two since Mikella made Mikey grow huge but I've been helpin' 'im out so dat he wouldn't be sad. There were even times when I grow as huge as 'im so we could be large togetha' and so dat he wouldn't be lonely.

My feelin's for 'im grew da moment we started ta hang out more often dan da usual. Now, he ain't just adorable but he's also sweet an' funny.

There are times dat I even sleep with 'im in da livin' room so dat he wouldn't be dat uncomfortable wheneva' he sleeps alone.

For now, he's takin' a nap in the livin' room an' I'm in mah room, tryin' ta tune out his loud snores while mah brotha's were out gettin' parts for da shrink ray.

Look, I love da turtle but a big size means bigger snores an' I don't even hear 'im snore when he was in his normal size!

Finally, I couldn't take it anymore so I groaned an' stomped out of mah room.

" Yo, Mikey!" I roared." Will ya keep it down?! Some people in Mexico are tryin' ta sleep!"

He was in a deep sleep so he didn't hear mah shout. I groaned. I got off da second floor an' went ta da livin' room ta grow huge again then I went ova' ta wake 'im up.

" Mikey, wake up!" I tried ta shake 'im awake." Mikey…"

I yelped an' jerked mah hand back, howeva', when I noticed 'im cryin' in his sleep.

" Mikey?" Now, I was tryin' ta really shake 'im ta wake up." Mikey, wake up! Wake up, Mike!"

His cryin' got worse. He began ta wail an' beg in his dreams.

" No, please," His begs an' pleads were accompanied wit' his tosses an' turns." D-Don't kill us! D-Don't kill him! Please, Mika!"

Mika? Does he mean dat demoness Mikella dat attacked us weeks ago?

" Please! Kill me! Not him! Never him! I-I…"

I saw 'im gulp before continuin' ta speak an' plead.

"…love him. I love him so much! Please, I'm begging you! Mika, kill me and spare his life!"

I felt mah chest twist at what he was pleadin'.

Who is he talkin' about? Who is he wit'? Who does he love? Ooh, mah heart's either achin' in jealousy an'/or impatience!

I took a deep breath ta calm myself before tappin' his shoulda'.

All of a sudden, he sat up, awake an' then yelled," NO!"

I was taken back as he curled up into a ball, cryin' even worse dan before. I sighed an' went ova ta comfort 'im.

" Ssh, it's okay, Mikey," I pulled 'im into a hug and rubbed his shell ta calm 'im down." Calm down…"

He pulled away an' sniffed his tears before sayin'," H-How much did you hear from me?"

" A lot but not enough. What did ya dream about?"

He looked down." I-It's personal…"

" Please tell me, Mike," I placed a hand on his shoulda', makin' 'im look up at me again." Ya're makin' me worried,"

" I-I don't know…" he took a deep breath an' sighed." F-Fine. I-I was dreaming that Mika attacked again but this time, she really had a death ray gun and-and she was about to shoot,"

" Shoot who? Who were ya wit' in ya'r dream?"

His face flushed as he looked down an' gulped." Uh, well, um…"

I got more worried an' a little bit annoyed." Mikey, please!"

" I-I don't know, Griddex. Y-You might think me weird,"

" I won't, promise. Just tell me!"

He took a deep breath then looked up an' replied," Okay, okay. I was dreaming that Mika was attacking me on the roof…with you protecting me again,"

" W-What?" I was beyond speechless wit' mah cheeks slightly red as rubies." A-Are ya serious?"

" Yes but this time, she was giving me a threatening choice; to let myself get shot or you. I-I don't want to die but I don't want you dead either cause I-I…"

He gulped before continuin'," I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you so I kept begging Mika to kill me instead. Not you. Never you…"

He looked down, his face turnin' redder dan before. I felt mah face turn red too. I sighed then cupped his chin, makin' 'im turn back ta me before I pulled his chin closer an' pressed mah lips against his. It was clear dat he was shocked but he still kissed back, wrappin' his arms around mah neck as we both fell on da ground, wit' me on top of 'im.

I'm so glad dat da otha's are still out an' dat da door of da Shell of Justice was locked. At least no one will be able ta disturb us.

I began ta deepened da kiss, soon beginnin' ta French kiss 'im as his tongue wrestled with mah own but I still dominated his. When we both needed oxygen, I went ta his neck an' dragged mah tongue down ta da rest of his sea green skin.

" G-Griddex~" he moaned." Aah~"

I smirked as mah hands roamed all around his now huge body but I was still slightly larga' dan 'im so it was pretty easy ta do dis. I coaxed his member out an' wrapped mah mouth around it, suckin' it as hard as I can.

" GRIDDEX~ MMM~ AAH~"

I bobbed mah head up an' down then let go. He whined but gasped as I spat on mah finga' an' thrusted it in his tight ass hole, makin' 'im squeak.

" Gah!" his face flushed harda'.

" Sorry, Mikey~" I snickered lustfully." But I'll just lube ya up myself so ya won't be dat hurt~"

Soon, he began ta churr an' moan then when I pulled mah finga' out, he whined.

" Griddex~"

" Calm down, babe~ I'll get there~"

I let mah long, thick cock drop in front of 'im. His eyes widened.

Oh, he must be worried. Afta all, mah member is 9 inch long an' 4 inch thick.

I chuckled an' went ova' ta 'im, lickin' his neck again an' givin' 'im hickeys, which made 'im churr but whimper a bit.

" Ssh~" I soothed." It'll fit~ Don't worry~"

I thrusted in an' he whimpered in pain louda' so I held still ta let 'im adjust on da size. Afta' a while, he began ta whine an' when I looked into his clear blue eyes, he was beggin' for me ta move. I smirked again an' thrusted in an' out mah hardest, fastest an' as deep as I could get. One of mah hands grabbed his cock an' I began ta pump it, leavin' da two of us a moanin' mess. Finally, we both climaxed at da same time an' I pulled out before cuddlin' 'im till we fell asleep in da living room.

 **(TIME SKIP)**

 ** _2003 Mikey's POV:_**

It had been two weeks since Griddex and I got together and since we had our 'heated session' in the living room. I've never been so happy!

We told the others and they were happy for us. And, they were able to gather the right parts to make a shrink ray for me. Yay!

I was so excited cause today was the day that I'll shrink back to normal. I had a wide smile on my face as I lightly jumped in excitement. Griddex was in his normal size, holding my hand with a smile.

" Ya ready, babe?" he asked and I nodded.

" Totally! I can't wait!"

" Okay," Shellectro started to fire the machine." Griddex, you might wanna stand back,"

Gri nodded and stepped back as the shrink ray hit me, making me glow a bright yellow as my surroundings got smaller until the glow ceased. I blinked my eyes a couple of times before looking at the others.

" D-Did it work?" I asked, unsure.

" It sure did, Mikey!" Blobboid happily said, giving me a noogie.

" Yay! It worked!" I cheered with a happy smile.

" Sure it did~" I was pulled into a hug by my lover as he kissed my forehead." An' I like ya better when ya're smaller dan me~"

I giggled, blushing." Oh you~"

" Hold up, you two," we both turned to Graviturtle, who had his arms folded at us." Shellectro needs to check if Mikey's okay and if he got any chemical reaction to the rays,"

Gri sighed but I gave him a reassuring kiss before heading over to Shellectro for the check-up.

" Alright, Mikey," he got out some kind of scanner and pointed it towards me." let's see if your still in perfect condition,"

I slightly flinched as the scanner went from my head to my toes then when it started to come back up, it stopped on my stomach. I got worried.

" Uh, Shellectro," I gulped." w-what does that mean?"

" I don't know," Shellectro got out his computer." but I'll just take a closer look and…*gasps* Oh my…"

I was now worried more than before." Sh-Shellectro?

" Y-You're…pregnant!" he gasped at the last word, making me gasp too.

" He's what?!" Shellectro and I turned to see Griddex with his eyes widened.

Of course he'd be eavesdropping on us.Typical Griddy-bear.

" I-I'm pregnant?!" I turned to Shellectro again." But how?!"

" Well," Shellectro gulped as Griddex went next to me." it seems that you're hermaphrodite, a being with both male and female organs in one body!"

" So," Griddex looked as if he'd seen a ghost." does that mean I'm gonna be…a father?!"

" Yes!" I happily replied but when I saw the look on his face, I got worried again." Is that…alright with you, love?"

" Are you kidding?!" his frown turned into a smile." It's fantastic!"

He kissed me and I kissed back, happily wrapping my arms around his neck.

 _He's gonna be a great dad to our young angel…_


	5. ShellectroXBlobboidX03 Mikey f,l, mp

_Title: **Tortured And Rescued**_

 _Ryo-chan wolfgirl: DomShellectro/DomBlobiod/Sub'03Mikey (comfort fluff, Lemon, Mpreg) The Sliver escapes from prison and wants revenge against Mikey for his defeat, he kidnaps Mikey, tortures him and experiments on him (no r*. What the experiment is is up to you) The Super Turtles save him and bring him back to the Shell of Justice to heal him. Shellectro and Blobiod both develope feelings for the Ninja turtles and confess to him which Mikey does the same.. When Mikey is fully recovered he expresses his gratitude to the two Super Turtles.;)_

 **Aww! So cute! The drama, the torture, the…everything!**

 **When it comes to experiments, I say bring an OC over to be a helper.**

 **ENJOY!**

 ** _Narrator's POV:_**

A creature wearing all black swiftly went through the security systems of New York City Prison. It went past the security cameras and the guards as it went to one of the most secured prison cells. It took out an advanced gadget and placed it on the secured cell door, which broke the lock and opened the door.

" Master Sliver," it said." you are free. You may leave,"

" Good…" Sliver's cold voice came from inside as he stepped out from the prison cell." Very good, Laciline Hexly-Magic. Now, we may go to your secret laboratory,"

Laciline Hexly-Magic nodded before teleporting her and Sliver out of the place and into her secret laboratory. Sliver smirked as he took out the plans he had been sketching ever since he got into jail and chuckled.

" Now," he said." my vengeance plan can go on,"

" What is your vengeance plan, Master Sliver?" Lacy asked, looking at the plans.

" Easy. I will capture that non-super ninja turtle Michelangelo and torture him, experiment on him to make him feel the pain that he gave me when he defeated me!"

" Michel-angelo?" Lacy was a bit confused." Michelangelo Splinterson? Or Hamato Michelangelo?"

" Of course you would be confused by names," Sliver hissed." but it does not matter. I am going to capture him! And make sure he does not live another day!"

" And…what should I do, Master Sliver?"

" You will stay here and get ready the torture machine. Also get ready your syringes and chemicals. I would like to see how his non-super body would react to super powerful chemicals. He he he…"

With that, Sliver went off and Lacy bit her bottom lip.

 _" Oh demon bubbles…"_

 **(MEANWHILE)**

 ** _2003 Mikey's POV:_**

I went out of the Shell of Justice and took a brisk walk to clear my head from going home to my family when I heard and felt someone sneaking up from behind me.

" Huh?" I looked behind me and around but saw no one." Um, is anyone there?"

There was no answer so I shrugged and turned. Suddenly, something hit me behind my head, making me fall and loose consciousness.

 **(TIME SKIP)**

Ugh, what happened?

My head felt all buzzy as my vision began to clear out. I tried to move but my hands and legs were strapped to where I was laying, plus the more I moved, the more my wrists and ankles hurt.

Oh great.

I looked around but could only see a light from a bulb from above.

Where am I? And…what hit me?

" Ah, I see you are awake…"

I turned my head to see…Sliver?!

" What?!" I was so shocked that I moved my wrists, making the straps burn it." But how?! The Super Turtles and made sure you were locked up tight in New York City Prison! How did you escape?!"

" Oh," Sliver evilly grinned." I had a little help,"

From behind, a female with lavender skin, tied-up-in-a-bun black hair, purple glasses, and dark brown eyes appear next to Sliver, both of them wearing lab coats.

Wait a shell, is that…

" Hello, Michelangelo Splinterson,"

Shell. Knew it.

" Lacy?!" my eyes widened in alarm and fear as I stared at her in complete betrayal." But why?!"

" She works for me," Sliver chuckled before turning and walking over to a table." And she is going to help me on my vengeance plan,"

I was nearly speechless as my mouth hung open." L-Lacy? I-I thought that…"

" Just shut up, will ya, Mike?" she growled." Look, you aren't as close to me as Maria, Moon and Nika so there is no reason for me to spare you. Just…enjoy the torture. That's all I'm saying,"

She turned and I felt myself tear up as I turned away and look up at the light.

Well, this night is starting out great.

Suddenly, Sliver took out a remote and Lacy grabbed a syringe with a needle on it. I gulped at the sharp thing.

" Let's start with the torture, shall we?" Sliver smirked and I gulped as he pressed one of the buttons on the remote

I screamed as I got electrocuted by the wires on the table I was strapped on. As soon as it was over, I panted for air.

" Was that painful?" Lacy chuckled with an evil grin.

" Well, there's more where that came from," Sliver gave a nod to his assistant.

I gulped and flinched as Lacy inserted the syringe into my arm, making me gasp in pain. After she pulled away, I felt my head buzz and my body numb.

" W-What did you do…?" I was able to ask, my vision turning blurry.

" A little tranquilizer," Lacy giggled wickedly." Something so you won't move while we do our little experiment,"

 **(JUST A WARNING THAT THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I'M WRITING TORTURE AND EXPERIMENT SO I'M TERRIBLE!)**

I whimpered as Sliver took out a saw and I screamed when it came in contact with my plastron, which was starting to feel like it was getting ripped. Lacy took off the top part of my plastron then placed a long tube inside me, or where my plastron was cut off. I yelped and screamed again as the tube began to suck in my blood, which I saw was going through the tube and going to a small container on a nearby table. Sliver unstrapped one of my arms and took out a kunai before slashing my lower arm, right below my wrist. I whimpered and tested up as blood started to fall from my arm. Sliver rolled his eyes and placed my bleeding arm in a small bowl. Lacy unstrapped one of my legs and smirked at me before stabbing ankle.

" GAH!" I yelped, crying hard.

" Oopsie." she chuckled, moving the blade down while it was still in my skin, which made scream and cry harder." There. To make it even more painful,"

She and Sliver went to a table and grabbed more sharp objects before stabbing and slicing my skin and the lower part of my plastron after taking off my belt. I couldn't do anything but scream, whimper, yelp, and cry as the blades hurt me and as my blood nearly turned the table red. Because of blood loss, my vision got blurry and I blacked out.

 **(MEANWHILE)**

 ** _Narrator's POV:_**

It had been hours since Mikey left the Shell of Justice but he hadn't returned yet so the Super Turtles got worried. They headed out and split up into two groups to find the ninja turtle. Graviturtle and Griddex searched the east side of New York City while Shellectro and Blobboid searched the west.

As they did, however, Shellectro and Blobboid came across a secret passage that lead them to an underground tunnel.

" Hmm, I wonder where does this lead…" Shellectro muttered as he and Blobboid went through the tunnel.

" Wait!" Blobboid called them to a sudden stop.

" What is it, Blobboid?"

" Ssh!" Blobboid leaned to the side a bit." Listen."

Shellectro obliged then they gasped to hear someone coming towards them. Blobboid turned into goo while Shellectro turned into electricity then the two hid into a couple of pipes. They peeked out and saw Laciline as she came out from a secret entrance with her hands bloody as her lab coat was also stained in blood. They kept an eye on her for a while until they heard a familiar voice from behind her.

" Very good job, Laciline,"

Lacy turned and the younger Super Turtles gasped to see their worst enemy ever…Sliver!

'WHAT?!' Blobboid was speechless at the sight. 'BUT HOW?! WE LEFT HIM IN NEW YORK PRISON! HOW DID HE ESCAPE?!'

He turned to his smart brother, who looked back at him with an expression that said that he had the same question in his mind.

Sliver, on the other hand, placed a hand on Lacy's shoulder and smirked. The lavender-skinned girl bowed her head.

" Of course, Master Sliver," she replied." Once I gather up the results from the experiment that we conducted on Michelangelo, I will call you up,"

" Good," Sliver chuckled." For now, I will enjoy taking apart his body, limb from limb,"

Blobboid gasped, his eyes widening in horror while Shellectro was enraged. He went out from his hiding spot and suddenly knocked Sliver out cold. Lacy gasped, backing up as Blobboid joined his older brother.

" Couldn't take it, could you?" the goo-skinned Super Turtle huffed, folding his arms.

" I'm not letting him torture Mikey, and I know that you wouldn't either," the electricity-wielding Super Turtle groaned before turning to Lacy." And who might you be, Laciline?"

Lacy rolled her eyes." Well, you seem to know my name,"

" We overheard Sliver." Blobboid gave an enraged growl." Who are you to him?"

" His assistant and only henchman. Or should I say, hench-woman."

" Just shut up and tell us where Mikey is!" Shellectro was about to lose it.

" Okay, okay, you grouchy electric turtle freak," Lacy groaned." I might as well do something good for my little sisters for tonight. Follow me,"

The two hesitated but obliged as they were lead to an underground laboratory. The place was dark but they were able to head over to where Mikey was strapped in.

" MIKEY!" Shellectro and Blobboid ran to the ninja turtle and began to unstrap him.

Lacy sighed, getting a quick future vision before walking away and disappearing out of the room while the younger Super Turtles carried Mikey back to the Shell of Justice to heal up.

As Blobboid watched over the unconscious turtle, Shellectro got in contact with their older brothers.

" Uh, Graviturtle,"

" Shellectro? Did you find him?"

" Yeah and he's badly hurt. We need help to heal him up so you and Griddex better head back to the Shell of Justice,"

" On it. Be there soon,"

 **(TIME SKIP)**

Two months passed but Mikey was still unconscious. He was in a coma and some of his wounds weren't healed yet.

Graviturtle and Griddex went on patrols while Shellectro and Blobboid looked after the out-cold ninja turtle. As the younger Super Turtles did, however, they both began to have feelings for Mikey but wanted to wait for him to wake up to tell him.

One night, Graviturtle and Griddex were both out, helping the police to hunt for Sliver and Lacy so Blobboid looked after Mikey while Shellectro checked on his health and condition.

" How-How long would he be asleep?" the goo-skinned Super Turtle sadly asked, turning to his older brother

" I-I don't know," the electricity-wielding Super Turtle sighed as he looked down." A-A coma can last for a long time,"

Suddenly, his computer screen began to flash, alarming him and making him look up at it.

" Shellectro?" Blobboid got worried." Something wrong?"

" No," Shellectro smiled wider than he had ever before." it's something great!"

" What is it then?"

" It's Mikey! He's waking up!"

Suddenly, a cough caught their attention. They both turned to see Mikey sitting up, coughing and panting for air.

" Mikey!" Blobboid patted the ninja turtle's back to help." You're awake!"

" We thought you'd never wake up from your coma," Shellectro sighed in relief as he joined his brother and their crush.

 _ **2003 Mikey's POV:**_

" W-What happened?" I felt really dizzy as I held my head with one of my hands." H-How did I get it back to the Shell of Justice?"

" We found you in an underground secret laboratory, in the verge of death because of your wounds and blood loss," Shellectro explained, sitting next to me on the lab bed.

" Oh." I shivered as I looked at the two Super Turtles with wide, fearful eyes." D-Did you guys catch Sliver and/or Lacy?"

" Not yet," Blobboid sighed." but we will capture them. Don't worry,"

I smiled but in a sad way as I looked down. The two younger Super Turtles exchanged sad glances before Shellectro placed a hand on my shoulder, making me look up at him weakly.

" Hey, you okay?" he asked.

" I-I still feel dizzy," I held my head before laying back down.

" Oh, right. You still got blood loss but even if Blobboid is your counterpart, his blood would be too hard to filter from the goo mixed in with his blood so we need another blood type for a blood transfusion,"

" What about Griddex's blood type?" Blobboid suggested." We do have the same blood type. Just minus the goo,"

" Could work but his is with the genetic abilities to grow large so it's harder to filter. I guess I'll go with Blobboid's. He can rejuvenate easily from the transfusion. Right, Blobboid?"

Blobboid nodded." Yep!"

" Well," I slightly blushed as I bit my bottom lip." w-would you mind if you would donate some filtered blood, Blobboid? And you, Shellectro, would you mind filtering for me?"

The two Super Turtles blushed deep but they both nodded in response.

" Of course, Mikey," Shellectro replied, stroking my cheek, which made me blush deeper.

" Anything for you," Blobboid smiled with a chuckle.

I got confused." R-Really? But why?"

" Well," Shellectro gulped and bit his bottom lip." it's because we, um, like you,"

" We like-like you. More than a friend, that is," Blobboid added, rubbing the back of his neck.

" R-Really? You guys do?" my face felt redder than a tomato.

Blobboid sat next to me then they both wrapped their arms around my waist before they each gave me a kiss on the cheek.

Well, there's my answer.

" So," Shellectro gently cupped my cheek." are you ready for the blood transfusion?"

" Yeah I am," I kissed his cheek then turned to Blobboid." Are you ready, Blobby?"

He chuckled and nodded, pulling me close." For you, I'm always ready to take risks,"

" And for me to sacrifice all my sleep," Shellectro chuckled before standing up and heading over to his computer.

I kissed Blobboid's cheek then laid back down as he went over to another lab bed. I watched with patience as the blood transfusion was going on and Shelly-bear, my new nickname for Shellectro, was filtering the blood from Blobby-bear, which was my new nickname for Blobboid. Finally, Shelly gave me anesthesia so that I could rest as he transferred the filtered blood to me. The last thing I saw was their kind, warm smiles as I blacked out.

 _" Everything's going to be alright, Mikey~"_

 **(TIME SKIP)**

I fluttered my eyes open as I slowly sat up. I looked around to see that I was in my room in the Shell of Justice.

Woah, how long have I been asleep?

Suddenly, the door opened and I turned to see Blobboid and Shellectro come in, shutting and locking the door. I smiled as they both sat down beside me then I gave them a hug.

" Thanks, guys," I said." I feel so much better,"

" Your welcome, babe~" Shellectro kissed my forehead.

" Like we said," Blobboid nuzzled my neck." we'll do anything for ya, Mikey~"

I giggled." I know you guys love me and I also know just how I can show my gratitude~"

I kissed Shellectro and churred, turning Blobboid on as he began to give my neck hickeys. I moaned as Shelly's hands and Blobby's hands went around my plastron.

Oh god, this feels so good…

Shelly went to my neck, sucking on it and giving me hickeys as Blobby dragged his tongue down to my skin and plastron. He coaxed my member out and Shelly pulled away then he began to suck on my now weeping little Mikey. I moaned louder as Blobby went to my tail and stroked it.

" A-Ahh~" I felt myself in either heaven or ecstasy." G-Guys~"

Shelly didn't let my cum yet as he pulled away again then let down his cock before going to my head and thrusting it in. Blobby stuck a finger inside my entrance and thrusted it in and out.

" Damn~" he groaned." So tight on my finger~"

" Mm~ Yeah~" Shelly moaned, holding onto my head." Such a good mouth too~ Aah~"

I whined when Blobby pulled out but moaned loud as soon as he replaced his finger with his member. He thrusted in and out of me, grabbing my now hard and weeping shaft and pumping it so good that the three of us were all moaning messes. As soon as Blobby hit my sweet spot, I cummed out and they all reached their climax. I swallowed all of Shelly's semen then after they pulled away, we all laid on the bed and panted, all of us sweating as my two mates cuddled up to me.

 _" We love you, Mikey~"_

 **(TIME SKIP)**

Weeks passed and my relationship with my two lovers had been anything and everything but terrible. Graviturtle and Griddex found out but they both accepted it anyway. I've never been happier.

One afternoon, however, I was eating an apple for snacks when I suddenly felt my stomach being uneasy. I dropped my apple and ran to the bathroom then hurled into the toilet. I wiped my mouth, feeling dizzy before taking out a pregnancy test from my belt.

Don already told me that I was hermaphrodite before and since me, Shelly, and Blobby had our 'enchanted night', I could guess only one thing. But, am I really?

I took the test and after it beeped, I looked at it, making my eyes widened in shock.

Positive. Shell. What am I suppose to tell…

" Mikey?"

" You in there?"

Shell. Blobboid and Shellectro.

" Y-Yeah!" I replied, gulping." I-I'm in here!"

The bathroom door opened and I smiled nervously at my mates as I hid the pregnancy test behind my shell.

" Hey, my loves," I waved in a nervous way.

" You okay, Mikey?" Shelly asked worriedly.

I chuckled nervously." W-What do you mean?"

" You sound kinda…afraid," Blobby pointed out." Something wrong?"

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, taking out the pregnancy test and showing it to them. I heard gasps and mutters. All of a sudden, I felt something touch my wrist, making me open my eyes open to see the two looking down at me.

" Is that all?" Shellectro chuckled, taking the test from my hands.

" Phew!" Blobboid sighed in relief as he wiped the sweat off of his forehead." I really thought it was something bad,"

Wait, what?

" But…isn't it?" I asked, really confused." I mean, it's weird and strange for me to be pregnant and be hermaphrodite. Isn't it?"

" Mikey," Shelly rolled his eyes at me with a chuckle." I'm an electricity-wielding Super Turtle and Blobboid here is made of goo. Tell me that isn't strange enough,"

I chuckled too." I guess you're right,"

" If you're strange and we're strange," Blobby added with a happy smile." then we can all be strange. Together,"

They gave me a huge hug then kissed my cheeks, making me giggle happily.

 _They'll both be great fathers to our kids…_


	6. 2012 OT4 w Sub Mikey lemon, mpreg

_Title: **We're Sorry**_

 _Ryo-chan wolfgirl: Wow this was good. Well done_

 _Can you do 4OT from the episode 'Parasitica' only there's no wasp egg involved? A hurt/comfort/lemon/mpreg Leo, Raph, and Donnie have been infected and Mikey's struggling to make the cure. The others corner him before it's done and all three bite him. As Mikey struggles to stay in control the brothers seduce him until the change is complete. (Maybe even some added mutations. Wings, claws, antennas...)_

 **On it like a comet! Whoosh! XD**

 **Finally, a 2012! Yay! ENJOY!**

 ** _2012 Mikey's POV:_**

My hands trembled as I poured the chemical from one beaker to a test tube, trying my hardest to remember everything that Donnie told me to make the cure but it was really hard.

Leo, Raph and Donnie have been infected by the wasp. I killed the egg but that wouldn't stop them from trying to get me. I had to lock the lab door to keep myself safe but they were still trying to break in, banging on the door and walls to let themselves in.

I shuddered, my hands still trembling as I went to my brother's machine to finish up the cure to save me from my brothers and to save them from the weird infection before Master Splinter comes back from Japan.

Oh, so much pressure! So much danger! So much…everything!!!

Suddenly, I heard the lab door being forced open, making my eyes wide as I turned to see Leo, Raph and Donnie with…claws and four extra hands?!

What?! We can grow wasp mutations?! What's next?! Wings?!

Suddenly, their shells turned into wasp wings and I gasped, grabbing the machine and moving to one of the corners of the lab.

" Mikey~" I heard Leo's sick, lustful voice, making me shiver.

" We know you want to join us, little brother~" Raph purred, making me feel sick.

Ugh, did lust come with the infection? Cause if it did, I think I'm gonna hurl…

" Oh, Michelangelo~" Donnie's voice was the same as our other brothers, making me yelp and jump to the lab table after feeling his hands all over me.

Dude, this is totally sick and insane! This is… _sicksane_!

" Come on, come on…" I muttered to the machine as I watched it turn and heat up.

I screamed, however, when I felt my brothers bite my shoulders, which made me run away from them and towards another corner.

Oh no! Not an incoming infection!

I felt the wasp infection roaming around my body and towards my head, making me use one of my hands to hold it. I heard my brothers chuckle and advance towards me, frightening me so much that I trembled and clutched the machine tight.

" Oh, Mikey~"

Sewer apples.

" Mikey~" Leo wrapped two of his arms around my waist." Come on now~ Give in to the infection~

I shook my head and yelped when I felt two arms around my shoulders.

" The infection feels great~" Raph chuckled." Super great~ Come and join us, Mikester~"

Still, I shook my head but one of my bros made me turn around.

Donnie looked at me lustfully, cupping my chin before telling me in a disgusting way," Join us, little brother~ Be our Uke and we will be your Seme~"

I trembled even more, sweat dropping from my forehead as I panted for air.

Keep it together, Mikey. Keep…it…together…

Finally, there was a ding and I fought my bros then ran to the table again to insert the cure into the injection gun.

" Yes!" I cheered, pointing to the three confidentially." Come close and I'll—"

" You'll what?~" Leo smirked, advancing closer to me with no fear while the other two following behind him." Shoot us?~ You don't even know if that works~ What if you…kill us?~"

My eyes widened." No! Donnie told me that this was effective!"

" True~" Raph slowly licked his dry lips at me." But Donnie didn't make the serum, did he now?~ You made it but you don't even know if you did it properly~"

" So might as well give up and surrender~ To us~" Donnie added with an evil grin.

I began to hyperventilate, my brain going dark and blurry as I dropped the injection gun and lost control of myself, my eyes turning full black as the infection took over my brain and body.

 ** _Narrator's POV:_**

Mikey fell to his knees, his eyes were full black as his hands were down on his sides. Leo, Raph and Donnie exchanged smirks before the purple clad turtle knelt down and lifted Mikey's chin, both soulless black eyes staring at the other's.

" Now, you're ours~ Do you understand?~" he purred and Mikey nodded.

Leo and Raph exchanged smirks before grabbing Mikey by the arms and shoulders, dragging him to the center of the lab and placing him on all fours. Donnie released his member and thrusted it in Mikey's mouth while Leo dragged his fingers around Mikey's shell and Raph thrusted his finger inside Mikey's tight hole.

" Mm~ So tight~" the red clad turtle hissed, spitting in the ass to make it easier to stretch.

" Aah~ Yeah~" Donnie moaned, thrusting his cock faster into the little mouth." Good mouth~"

Mikey churred, taking in his smart brother's long shaft as Raph pulled his finger out. Leo groaned as he laid on his little brother's shell and on his plastron, thrusting his member in the badly-stretched ass while moaning and churning his heart out. Raph wrapped his legs around Mikey's thighs and positioned himself properly, his hard cock weeping before thrusting in faster and harder than his eldest brother.

Moans, groans and churrs of never-ending pleasure filled the lair from the open door of the lab as the three thrusted mercilessly in the youngest, who's own shaft had popped out from his appendage so the blue clad turtle took it by his hand and pumped it. Then, when they've all reached their climax, semen was all over the floor, on Leo's hand, and inside Mikey's mouth, throat and ass before the three older turtles pulled their members out from their youngest brother.

Mikey panted and then collapsed on the ground. Donnie took a step back and leaned his shell against the lab wall before sliding to sit down, exhausted. Leo didn't hesitate to fall on his shell and pant for air while Raph fell on his butt then laid on his side, making the injection gun fly towards Mikey's way and hitting the lime green turtle's arm.

The little turtle turned to it then hit his head on the ground to make himself focus on what he was about to do. He grabbed it and weakly stood up then wasted no time to open his shell to get his wasp wings. He used them to fly quickly to his brothers, injecting each of them with the cure before injecting himself.

" What? No!" Leo tried fighting the cure taking over him.

" No…fair…!" Raph soon lost consciousness and so did the other two older turtles.

" It's…fair enough…" those were the last of Mikey's words.

He fainted next to his brothers, dropping and breaking the injection gun in the process.

 **(TIME SKIP)**

 ** _2012 Mikey's POV:_**

It had been a month since the wasp incident and my brothers and I have been trying to ignore each other for a while.

You see, we woke up and realized what we did. We were disgusted with it. Well, mostly I was disgusted because it was me who went bottom and the one whom they thrusted into.

During breakfast, lunch, snacks, and/or dinner, we each eat separately. During training, we spar weakly towards each other, much to Master Splinter's dismay.

We really can't contact with each other ever since the incident and it's really hard to interact with each other at times.

What's worse was that Donnie and I know that I was hermaphrodite, making me pregnant. We were both disgusted even more but kept it from the others.

Right now, Master Splinter got really mad at us for being distant and called us all in the dojo to make up for whatever happened.

Great. Just great.

Leo, Raph, and Donnie all avoided gazes with me and each other, making me sigh and fold my arms.

" Dudes," I spoke up." no matter what we do to avoid each other, we can't change the fact that we had sex in the lab. With me who went bottom,"

Leo sighed." Mikey's right. It wasn't our fault. It was the infection,"

" It's still isn't right!" Raph growled, clenching his fists." It's wrong! It is so wrong! Disgusting even!"

" Raph, we have no choice but to accept it,"

" How can we?!" Donnie roared, making me yelp." We got Mikey pregnant!"

Our older brothers gasped and I facepalmed, my face turning red as my smart brother gulped and placed both his hands on his mouth to keep himself from saying any other secret.

" He's…what?!" Leo was taken back with his mouth open.

" Why didn't you tell us sooner, Donnie?!" Raph yelled, smacking the back of Donnie's head.

" Because," I replied, looking down and away." we were…too shameful,"

" You knew?!" Raph was taken back.

" Yeah," I sighed." I mean, I'm the pregnant victim so I should know,"

" Mikey," Leo went over to me and placed his both of hands over both of mine." we're really sorry for impregnating you. It was…an accident…"

" Yeah," Raph shivered." If our seducing freaked you out then we're sorry,"

" Raping you was the last thing we would ever do to you," Donnie added with a sigh.

" Dudes, you never raped me in the first place," I chuckled, grabbing them all and pulling them into a huge hug." When you infected me, I let you guys have sex with me,"

" Yeah but it was still against your will," Leo hugged back.

" Doesn't matter," I shrugged with a smile." Let's say that it's not rape and not sex. It's something…in between,"

" Consensual sex," Donnie pointed out.

I smiled." Exactly! So, can we stop ignoring each other now? I can't take us being separated anymore!"

They nodded and smiled back before we all hugged again.

 _Brotherhood restored…_


	7. Griddex X Multi BIG Lemon

_Title: **Anniversary Present**_

 _Ryo-chan wolfgirl: Aww so sweet.X3_

 _Can I see another Multi/Griddex pairing, this time with 'BIG' Lemon. Please?_

 **Sure! Yahoo! Also, more notes below so you must see that!**

 **ENJOY!**

 ** _Griddex's POV:_**

" Please?"

" No."

" Pwetty please?"

" No!"

" How about now?"

" NO."

" Tomorrow?"

" NO!"

" Oh please!" I fell to my knees an' placed my hands togetha'." I'll be really gentle! I swear it! I'm beggin' ya, Multi!"

" Can't you understand? No means no, Griddex!" my boyfriend Multi snapped wit' a growl." I don't ever want to have sex and that's it!"

I groaned an' folded my arms before turnin' around an' headin' ova' to da kitchen. My brotha's were all there, eatin' lunch as I sat on my chair.

" Woah, Griddex," Shellectro chuckled." What's with frown on your face?"

" It's Multi," I grumbled." I kept on askin' 'im if we could 'heat things up' in our room but he kept on rejectin' me,"

" Oh," Graviturtle grinned." Is that what all the yelling was out there?"

" He just doesn't get it! I have needs an' wants!"

" Aww," Blobboid mocked, stickin' his tongue out at me." Looks like Griddex's getting horny!"

I flushed an' growled." Look, it ain't my fault! Him an' I are nearly a year togetha' so I thought we could, ya know, take a step forward in our relationship,"

" How about during your 1-year anniversary?" Graviturtle asked, placin' a reassurin' hand on mah shoulda'." Can't you ask him then?"

" I don't know…" I sighed, sulkin' on da table." He'll probably say no again…"

Suddenly, an idea came ta mah head, makin' me snap my fingers in realization.

"…unless," I smirked." I give 'im a present dat'll turn 'im on as horny as me!"

" And what kind of present would that be?" Shellectro asked as he raised an eye brow at me.

I grinned maliciously an' ran out ta get Multi his 'special' anniversary present.

 _Dis should be fun…_

 **(TIME SKIP)**

 ** _Multi's POV:_**

Anniversary day. Great.

Ever since the day I rejected my boyfriend Griddex on the idea of having sex, he's been really distant from me. He's been so distant that I don't even know if he still loves me or not.

Look, I love Griddex. I really do but cursed multi monsters like me don't get horny and/or get some lust cravings like a crazy freak show.

shudders* I don't even know what dominant males think about or how they even get those lust cravings but I'm not sure I want to find out.

Anyway, it was early morning and I wanted to wake up earlier than my lover to prepare our anniversary breakfast but I just woke up and found myself looking down at the sleeping Griddex.

He's so peaceful and calm when he sleeps. Like an angel. A huge, adorable, hot, dark green-skinned turtle angel.

His long distance from me felt colder than ice. Like, honestly really cold. He stopped hugging, kissing, cuddling, and/or even talking to me. He always spent time in our room and whenever he has the chance to actually talk to me, he acts as if he's hiding something from me.

Did-Did my rejection break his heart that bad? Am I that much of bad lover?

Man, I feel pale.

I turned to my magic mirror and noticed that my lime green skin really was pale. Paler than a vampire's pale skin.

God, I feel sick now.

I sighed and stood up, going over to my desk and sitting on my chair as I placed my head on my hand while one of my elbows was on the table and my other arm was supporting it.

E. Mikey told me about depression, seeing that he's had it more than a couple of times, and warned me that a cursed multi monster's depression was worse than an elemental's. It was deadly, at some points, and it starts with paleness.

Ugh, what am I thinking? It's my anniversary with Griddex! Why in the name of monster slime would I be depressed? I should be happy; happy that we lasted this long as a couple.

I sighed again and changed from my pajamas to my normal clothes before getting up and heading down to the kitchen to make our early anniversary breakfast.

 **(TIME SKIP)**

 ** _Griddex's POV:_**

I woke up wit' a yawn an' I stretch ta see da otha' side of da bed empty.

Hmm, looks like Multi had plans for our anniversary too. Neat~

I've been planning dis day for weeks now an' dat's why I've been distancin' myself from Multi for da past weeks. I don't mean to but I have ta make sure dat he doesn't see da 'special' anniversary present dat I hid in our room.

Anyway, I got up from bed an' went down to da kitchen. Da smell of delicious pancakes filled da air, makin' me churrs in hunger before runnin' quickly. I licked my lips when I saw da dinin' table had a plate full of heart-shaped an' star-shaped pancakes. I felt my mouth water when my attention went away from da food ta my one an' only; Multi, wearin' an adorable pink apron wit' orange flowers an' red hearts all ova' it as he cooked up more tasty treats.

Damn he's hot~ Da best thing was dat he chose ta wear a sleeveless orange shirt an' short brown pants underneath da apron so I could see his smooth arms an' sexy legs~

Man, I feel like a damn creep, starin' at 'im like he was my hot, sexy prey an' I was his hungry predator. Oh well. He's mine ta look at anyway~

Anyway, I snapped out of my trance an' went ova' ta my boyfriend, wrappin' my arms around his waist as I nuzzled on his neck. He was obviously caught off guard, his face turnin' red before turnin' his head towards me.

" Hey, babe~" I purred." Looks like ya're cookin' up something dat smells delicious~"

I went ta his neck an' sniffed it then churred, draggin' my tongue down his neck." An' looks like ya're smellin' good too~ Wonder if ya taste as good as ya smell~"

" Don't eat me, you huge muscular predator!" he laughed, makin' me smile ta see 'im smile for a while.

Eva' since I distanced ta keep my present, I haven't seen 'im smile one bit. He was always readin' on da couch, not movin' a muscle an' not even lookin' at me.

 _I have ta make up for our distance today. I need to. I have to. Or dis might be our first an' last anniversary…_

 **(TIME SKIP) [SORRY FOR THE MANY TIME SKIPS]**

Finally. It was midnight.

Afta' Multi an' I had our date night, we went back pretty late.

Dis mornin', he looked pretty pale an' his shimmery baby blue eyes were nearly lifeless so I had ta make sure dat he knows dat I still love 'im, despite da distance.

Finally, durin' our date night, I could see his lime green skin light as usual while his eyes were back ta shinin' an' shimmerin' like da stars in da sky.

Da moment we got home, I locked our room door an' took out a long, golden box from underneath da bed as Multi changed out from his fancy outfit from our date night.

He wore a thick jacket an' so did I but I'll change. Later~

" Whatcha got there, Gri?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my shoulda's.

I smirked an' turned ta 'im, handin' 'im my present." It's for you,"

" For…me?" he blushed, takin' hold of da gift." R-Really?"

" Totally. Dat's da reason I was distancin' myself a couple of weeks ago. I didn't want ya ta find it an' spoil da surprise,"

" What's inside?"

" You'll see~"

He opened it an' his blush got deep as he gulped. He placed da box down an' I smirked as he took out an orange outfit wit' shimmery golden flowers.

" A…lingerie?" he looked at me skeptically.

" What?" I grinned at 'im maliciously." Too much or too little?"

He narrowed his eyes at me as he wore da lingerie. I licked my lips when I saw 'im wore da entire outfit, backless an' shoeless.

" Wonderful~" I purred, pinnin' 'im to da wall before checkin' 'im out from bottom to top." So hot~"

" Oh shut up." he chuckled as he unbuttoned my jacket." It's not fair that only I get to have something to wear and you don't~"

" Do you…want me to?" I raised an eye brow.

" Not really~" he sounded so dominatin' as he stripped me from my clothes." You look hotter when your topless~ And bottomless~"

He started ta push me towards da bed, pinnin' me down wit' both his hands on my shoulda's.

Damn, dat vampire strength of his has it's perks…

I groaned in pleasure as his fingers went down ta my cloaca, rubbin' it an' makin' me moan as I dropped down my now hard and weepin' manhood.

" So…" he went down ta my cock, takin' it in his hands." you've been waiting all this time, huh?"

I nodded, my head in ecstasy before moanin' loud as he took in my shaft in his mouth, bobbin' his head up an' down.

" AAH~" My mouth was wide open as I panted." M-Multi~"

I was on da verge of cumming when he pulled away, makin' me whine an' growl at da suspense before flippin' our position ova', wit' me on top of 'im. I roughly gripped his waist as I suddenly attacked his neck an' skin wit' kisses an' hickeys, draggin' my tongue all ova' his plastron too. I coaxed his member out an' thrusted my finga' in his little hole through da hole in his lingerie. He was a moanin' mess as I pumped his cock an' fingered his puckered asshole, lickin' an' tastin' his hot ass. Finally, I pulled my finga' out an' thrusted my long shaft into 'im, moanin' at how warm an' tight his insides were.

" Griddex~" he churred as I went fasta', deepa' an' harda'." AAH!~"

" Damn, Multi~" I groaned, givin' 'im no mercy through my fast an' hard thrusts." You are so tight~"

" AND YOU'RE SO BIG!~ GRIDDEX!~ AAH!~"

Finally, we both reached our climax, wit' 'im cummin' his semen all ova' my hand as I pulled out afta' releasin' my seed inside his belly then we laid down togetha' on da bed, panting. I rolled to my side an' looked at 'im seductively.

He looked confused." And what are you looking at?"

" Just wonderin' if ya're ready for a round two?~" I snickered.

His face flushed an' I smirked before grabbin' da blanket an' placin' it on top of us as I pinned 'im down on da bed again.

 _We might have been a little too noisy~_

 **TMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNTTMNT**

 **OKAY, guys, I want you to focus on the rules. I really want to write from the Fast Forward and Dark Turtle oneshots with a mix of 2012 and other AUs. Look at the rules and focus on that when you request. Please!**

 **The ones I wrote down here were previous requests from my fav. requester Ryo-chan wolfgirl but that's all the exceptions I'm giving.**


	8. Sorry (

Look, guys, I'm sorry to disappoint you all but I can't take it! I can't understand the requests anymore! I love them, I really do but the ideas are getting out of hand.

So, with all do respect from everyone, I will rewrite these one-shots to my own. Like, my own one-shots of Turtle Yaoi.

You guys _can_ still request but only the ship and the genre. That's it.

So, good luck!


End file.
